nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
La Araignée
La Araignée is an assassin loyal to the Imperial Secuity Bureau. She was genetically enhanced to be the best sniper in the world by Excelsior, and assassinated multiple key figures before her capture and service to her current employer. History La Araignée, prior to her life as an assassin was married to a French XCOM officer that headed the war against Excelsior. As the wife of an important officer, she was targeted in a kidnapping that reconditioned her to become a sleeper agent. She was rescued by the French special forces and seemingly returned to a normal life, until her programming activated to murder her husband in his sleep. She returned to her kidnappers to complete her transformation into an assassin, given extensive training and modified her body to slow her heartrate to reduce bodyheat and changed for a pale to corpse-blue skin. Human emotions were dampened as well. Assassin Career La Araignée's first target was Boris Nemtsov, a Russian billionaire that held valuable mines in Siberia. The man was killed by her with a sniper shot to the head as he sat in his limousine. The death allowed the terrorist group access to the mines while the man was succeeded by a puppet. She took place in other major assassinations, including that of the Lebanese Prime Minister, throwing the country into chaos that the Genji eventually restored. Her fateful assignment was that against Charlemagne of the Globe Syndicate, a rival organisation. She was supposed to have killed him in Shanghai, but was ambushed and captured by the men of the Globe Syndicate while killing twenty enforcers along. She was held under the custody of the British crimelord for a year. ISB Assassin The ISB Spymaster Susanoo paid Charlemagne for the transfer of La Araignée to their custody. Upon receiving her, the ISB reprogrammed the assassin to be loyal to the ISB, the Spymaster and the Tenno. With checks on the reprogramming done, La Araignée became a member of the spymaster's inner circle. Characteristics The personality of La Araignée before her kidnapping was suppressed. Instead she feels very little remorse and emotions, though she admits killing makes her "feel alive". There are a few signs that the person she used be remains conscious, loathing what she has become. Her genetic modifications reduced her heartrate and body heat, therefore making her invisible under infrared scans. She does not feel heat or cold, requiring minimal thermal insulation. Aging has been suppressed, allowing her to live far longer than an average human. Wargear La Araignée is armed with a special sniper rifle, grappling hooks, poison mines and a powerful recon infrared optic. Cauchemar Cauchemar is a unique sniper rifle with a secondary mode as a sub-machine gun. The shots from the sniper rifle are from conventional ammunition with combustible casings, fired by electrical mechanism. Toxic mines Toxic mines release toxic gas upon activation. Infrared optics The infrared optics allows the assassin to view the heat signature of the assassin's target, whether they are in the open or hiding in buildings. This has been proven useful for assassinating targets through the wall. Category:Characters Category:ISB Agents Category:French Category:Human Category:Caucasian Category:Assassins Category:Modified Human